Too Far Gone and No Time Left
by Guest 1 Rew
Summary: Lee and Rick have finally pulled through, with the situation at the prison, But now old enemies are coming back to haunt them, All will fight, Some will Fall.
1. Chapter 1

**Too Far Gone and No Time Left**

**Hello This is my First and probably last story I will Do. This story is dedicated to JLOGOfilmsgames, He has an awesome crossover of the Walking dead video game and The T.V Show Called 'Walking Dead Two Worlds' Check it out if you have the time. This Story is my version of the Mid season Finale for season 4 with the telltale game Characters mixed in it, I am going to say straight up, Kenny, Lee, Clementine, and Molly are the only characters in it They known Rick and the group since the beginning and grown to care for one another, Kennys Family is dead, and still after many months has passed he is still trying to coup with what he has lost. The Stranger ( i am going to call him Roger) who had the Station Wagon is also going to be in it and is going to be second in command with the Governor so he can get revenge on the people who raided his vehicle of his food and supplies thus indirectly causing the death of his family. I may not know line for line but I will do my best and also try to fit the telltale characters dialogue in the the episode to. So without further a do This is my story.**

It was a nice sunny day outside, the Flu has passed and everyone is trying to get things back to normal, Lee was in one of the Watch towers scoping the place out with his sniper rifle, Rick and Carl were in the fields eating some Lima beans, Clementine was in the Cell block with Maggie and Glenn, Kenny is with Hershel and Michonne burning the bodies out in the forest, Molly was off doing her own thing in the prison sitting down staring at the picture of her deceased sister while sharping her ice tool. Everything was going well.

In the distance There were two figures out in the forest staring at the fortified prison, A guy with an eye-patch and man with a brown long sleeve jacket. The two head out deeper into the forest and notice Herschel, Michonne, and Kenny unloading some walkers ready to burn them in a pile as there having small talk. The Governors rage after seeing Michonne was almost too much for him, and Roger seeing the mustached asshole with the baseball cap that helped raid his car was overwhelming for him too. They both took out there pistols and aimed it at there most hated enemies.

* * *

**(Back at The Governors Camp)**

" I have to talk all of you into doing something " The Governor Said. "What do you want us to do" Tara Said out of curiosity. " I want you to survive" He says back. "While were out here were vulnerable", Walkers can come and barge here anytime, people to, We all know that it isn't safe, but I have a solution, "People that raided and destroyed the town that me and Martinez were in, fortified a prison". Roger continues from there " They got walls fences, peace of mind, Theirs nothing between us and them, The governor continues. " now that could all be ours, if were willing to take it from them". "Now these people are thieves, killers, The people who mutilated me, killed my daughter, and Rogers Wife and Daughter" The Governor said. Everyone was looking at them both with grief and felt sorry for them.

* * *

**(Back in The Forest, Earlier)**

Kenny, Herschel, and Michonne all started pouring gasoline all over the bodies, Kenny took his half a bottle of alcohol, made a cocktail and threw it on the bodies to burn them up, as they were packing everything and started to head home, Michonne was in the front, and from out of nowhere gets blunted in the head with a pistol, knocking her out, both Herschel and Kenny tried to draw there guns, but the Governor and Roger were both aiming at them both first, They ordered both Herschel and Kenny to drop there guns, which they comply, Roger goes up to Kenny turns him around and binds his hands together. "Remember me Asshole" Roger said to Kenny, and then blunts him in the back of the head knocking him out.

* * *

**(Back at the Governors Camp)**

"We Captured Three of them", Roger Said. 'Three hostages, What?' Tara said, "There the key to getting us into the prison, no bloodshed, no violence" The governor said. " Now if we have everybodies commitment to this, We will be moving in, in one hour," The Governor says. Everybody starts to go there own way readying for the invasion of the prison.

**Thats it for this chapter of the Mid season Finale, Hope you guys like it so far, I should be having the rest of it done by two days, Please leave a review or a comment I would really like some feedback. Thank you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I am back, and with a new Chapter, So After the Last chapter, Kenny, Hershel and Michonne were captured by The Governor What will happen next. P.S sorry for the same Chapter again I am still trying to figure out how to add new chapters to my story.**

Back at the Governors camp, Kenny, Michonne, and Hershel were in an R.V. With The Governor Patching Michonne up with a Band aid, and giving Kenny an ice pack for his head. "Keep your head back on the wall, It should take about 30 minutes for the swelling to go down". The Governor Said to Kenny. "Screw You". Kenny said to the Governor back. The Governor Just ignored him and walked to Hershel to give him something to eat. "Here eat something, I don't want to hurt you all" The Governor Said. " I don't believe that". Herschel said, " Well I don't care what you believe, All I want is the prison, and I want to do it peacefully and you three are going to help me get it". The Governor said. ' I am going to kill you". Michonne said to the governor in disgust. 'No you Won't". The Governor said. " I am going to take my" but before Michonne can finish, Hershel told her to stop. "Look I see what your doing, These people your trying to take care of, you've changed, and so did Rick, we can find a way to live together" Herschel said to The Governor. "Me and Rick are never going to see eye to eye, And Roger is still pissed about you all taking his supplies from that Station Wagon when him and his family were away from it months ago" The Governor said. " That was a tough time, we didn't have a choice" Kenny argued. "Just like how I don't have a choice with this, we need this prison, just like how you needed those supplies" The Governor said back to Kenny. The Governor was just about to pack up and leave until Hershel spoke to him back. " You say you want to take this prison peacefully and without people getting hurt, you know that were not going to give it up so easily, Now I have two daughters out there, So let me ask you this, How can you call yourself a father to take care of a daughter if you threaten someone elses" Herschel said to the Governor. After He finished The Governor gave him a cold stare and says. "Because there not mine". He leaves and shuts the door behind him. "Son of a Bitch" Kenny said to himself.

**Hello Sorry that this chapter is little short, but I got to get my bearings a little bit more before I move on, Don't worry, I will try to get the next chapter in soon, So until then like and post a review if you want to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello I am back, First thing I want to say is thanks to JLOGOfilmsgames for his review and kind words, Your suggestions are quite good and I may consider them, now to answer your question why would the stranger some how team up with the Governor, The reason I believe he would do it because, Even though in the game he doesn't consider himself a villain, all the things that he did, that qoute would be considered hypocritical, because think about it, He kidnapped Clementine for his own selfish reasons and lied to her to do it and not only threatening Lees life but also considering killing Clementine because he said that would be the same as giving her back to him and he gave no second thought to kill Lee to have Clementine all to himself. And also I thought it would be cool to put something like that to the strangers character because I think it would fit in the story. I didn't want to make the same Character from the Game but my own twist to him, And the reason why he would want to partake in taking over the prison is because, He lost everything because of the people at the prison, so in his mind taking the prison from them would be the perfect Vengeance for him, Leave them with nothing just like how they left him with nothing, It's a good set up and motive for the character. and plus I hated The Stranger and I wanted to express just how much of douche he can be, because even though he didn't kill Kenny, Lee or Ben in the game, He is still Indirectly Responsible for their deaths so technically he did get his vengeance on the group and left Clementine with nobody she strongly cared for. And In case if anybody tells me that Ben also is indirectly responsible for many deaths to favorite characters of the game, Even though he was, All the things that he did was to keep The group safe, Sure they backfired on him, but he felt guilty afterwards, and he was just trying to do what he thought was right at the time, he wasn't thinking about himself but the entire group, He was just a kid and he wanted to prove himself that he wasn't a stick in the mud for the group. And not only that, he was willing to sacrifice his life (Determinant) to make sure that his friends got out of Crawford safely. And to answer your question, yes Carol did kill Karen and David, I know why because she admitted it in the end of episode 3 of season 4. So with out further a do now on with the chapter.**

as Lily saw the Governor exit the R.V, she was starting to get curious as to what the three hostages are and why these people are so important, So when The Governor was from distance of The R.V. She manage to sneak in the R.V. and noticed the three. "High", Lily said, "high", Herschel said back. "I was wondering, why did Brian and Roger personally kidnap you three?" Lily said. They seemed to be confused at first, Who was Brian? as far they knew The Governors name was Philip. " You mean Philip" because he is a total psycho that's why". Kenny said back to her. Lily was a bit shocked to here it from The guy with the Mustache and Mullet. " That man that you have out there, is going to get all of you killed" Kenny said with a passion. Lily was started to get uneasy, she was just about to leave the R.V Until Kenny said one more thing to her. " I am warning you girl, you are going to regret ever meeting him'. Kenny said before putting down his head on the ice pack. Lily frantically left the R.V shutting the door behind her. She was beginning to wonder whats going to happen at the prison. 50 minutes past and everyone was getting ready to roll out. "Everyone grab your gear we move in ten" Roger told them. The Governor started to get ready but first wanted to check on Lily and Meghan first before going, He started with Meghan first playing in the mud. 'Hey, sweetheart, you're making pies?. The Governor said to Meghan. " Peanut butter Sandwitches" Meghan said to him. " Aww that's neat, could I get a hug before I go". The Governor said to her. " My hands are muddy". Meghan says to him. " It's okay". The Governor picks her up and she gives him a hug, covering his jacket with mud. "Did I ruin your jacket"? Meghan said. " No, in fact you made it a lot better". The governor puts her down and lets her continue to play in the mud. He goes to Lily next as shes sitting on top of an R.V looking at the river. " Hey, are you're doing okay up there". The Governor said to her. " Yeah, just thinking about some things", "Brian can I ask you a Question"?. Lily said. " Sure what is it?" The Governor said. She comes down from the R.V and walks towards him. " Do you really need to do this?" Go and get the prison, what if theirs innocent people there. Lily said to The Governor. "There not good people their killers, and one of them is a very well known one, remember The state Senator Murder, a while back". The Governor said to Lily, " Yeah it was all over the news the day it happened, something about a university professor killing a state senator for sleeping with his wife". Lily said back. " Well that man, is one of the people who are running the prison, if these people are comfortable with letting him run the place, what makes you think of them". The Governor said to lily. Lily was starting to have doubts about what the mustached guy said to her, maybe he was tricking her, but she doesn't know for certain. " now I want to keep you safe, and I am going to do whatever it takes to do it". The Governor said to her. He kisses her on the forehead and leaves to get ready for the assault. Lily goes back to the top her R.V and continues to stare at the vast river.

**Finally, next chapter were going back to the prison, to have some conversations with our favorite characters. I will write it as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello I am back for another chapter of my story, I want to thank JLOGOfilmsgames for agreeing on how I am treating the stranger. and as I said this chapter is about the prison just around ten minutes before the Governor appears. Enjoy**

Back at the prison, Glenn, Maggie, and Clementine were all in the same cell, as Glenn was recovering from his illness. " I need a vacation". Glenn said to Maggie. " We all need one". Maggie said to Glenn. " When I was in Savannah for my Summer Vacation, My parents took me to this place with really tasty desserts, called the Marsh House", Clementine said them both. " I am sure it was a cool place". Glenn said to Clementine. "you know it's close to our anniversary" Glenn said to Maggie. "Really"? Maggie said. " If I am well enough for it". Glenn said to Maggie. Maggie Chuckled over the comment. "You ever went Amicalola Falls? Maggie said. 'No'. Glenn said. "My dad use to take me their when I was little, While we were there, We use to hike all the way to the top to see the view, It felt like I was flying", Maggie said to Glenn. " I would really like to see that". Clementine said. "Well maybe someday, you and Lee could come with us to see it". Maggie said. "You mean it". Clementine said with excitement. " Yeah we promise". Maggie said. Glenn started to cough and wanted to get up for some water. " No don't get up, I'll bring you some water". Maggie said. " I can do it I wanna help". Clementine said to Maggie. " That would be really kind of you, Clementine, hurry back". Maggie said to Clementine. Clementine ran out to get some water for Glenn. "Shes a good kid, Lees doing quite well trying to keep her safe and cheerful". Maggie said to Glenn. " I know it's been months since Lee told the whole group about his secret, But I still can't believe it". Glenn said to Maggie. Well it's all in the past now, and Lees done a lot for the group to convince us that he's not a bad man". Maggie said. "I know, Might as well just except it". Glenn said. Rick was in another cell block with Daryl explaining on what happened to Carol. " you think you should've told me about this before we went"? Daryl said Angerly at Rick. " With Tyresse around?" Rick said. "I could've handled him". Daryl said. " She killed two of our own, She couldn't stay here, she admitted it, she wasn't sorry, she said she did it for the group, Now don't worry shes going to be fine, I left her with a car, food, supplies, and weapons, she'll make it". Rick said. " Well stop acting like she ain't". Daryl said. Rick was standing there looking at him. " what are we going to do about those two girls"? Daryl said to Rick. " I said to her, that we were going to take care of them" Rick said to Daryl. Daryl just laid his hands on the bars thinking. " Are you planning on telling Tyreese". Daryl said. " yeah at the right time". Rick said. " Rick, Daryl, Come over here I found something!". Tyreese yelled on the other side of the building. Rick and Daryl hurried to his destination.

* * *

Lee was on top of the Watch Tower sitting down checking his rifle for the third time. "Hey, are you doing okay up there"? Molly said to Lee. " yeah just checking my rifle again". Lee said. "See anything weird on watch"? Molly said. " Besides the dead walking around no I haven't". Lee said. Molly chuckled, " smart ass". She said back to him. Lee chuckled back, got up and held his rifle , scoping the area, " What the hell." Lee said. "what is it"? Molly said. She then noticed a bunch of vehicles coming from the forest and in the distance saw a tank rolling in. " Oh shit". Molly said to herself. " Molly Quick, Get everyone's attention, now!". Lee yelled at her. Molly sprinted as fast as she could to the cell block. The tank was in position and started to aim at Lees watch tower. " Oh shit" Lee said, he quickly ran down the watch tower, before the tank blew it to pieces, The impact was so great, Lee stumbled on the steps and started falling down the stairs, " Ughhhh". Lee said as he was getting himself up from the impact.

* * *

**( A Couple minutes before The tank impact)**

Rick and Daryl was heading towards Tyreese and when they got there saw a dissected animal, "Do you see that, The same thing that happened the day Karen was killed, remember the rats, we have a psychopath in here, Rick, Whoever did this is the same person who killed Karen and David, I am not going to rest until I find him", Tyreese said to Rick and Daryl. " Look, Tyreese whoever did this, is not the same person who killed Karen," Rick said to tyreese. " What do you mean"? Tyresse said confused. As right when Rick was about to say something, They feel an impact, " Quick Outside!" Rick said. Everyone was heading outside to see whats going on, as they were outside they see one of the Watch towers destroyed. " that was Lee's Watch tower", Daryl said. "LEEE!" Clementine yelled. they suddenly see Lee running towards them, brushing the rubble from his shirt. Clementine was so relieved to see Him, And when he got to them, She ran to him and gave him a huge hug, " Hey sweet pea, are you okay". Lee said to Clementine, Clementine had tears in her eyes, " I thought I lost you". Clementine tearfully said to lee. " Its okay I'm fine." Lee reassuring her. "What the hell happened" Bob said. " RICK!" The Governor yelled at a distance. Everyone looks and sees a few trucks filled with men with guns, and a tank with the Governor and Roger standing on each side of it. " Come on Rick lets talk terms". The Governor yelled at Rick. " I don't make the decisions anymore!, Theres a council now, there in charge!" Rick yelled back, " Is Hershel part of that council". The Governor said. Alisha grabs Hershel and walks him in front. Maggie and Beth are both shocked and scared. " What about Michonne and Kenny, are they part of the council to" The Governor says. Roger and a couple soldiers both grab Michonne and Kenny, Walking them towards Hershel, " Get your hands off of me, you sons of Bitches"! Kenny said trying to fight back but no Avail, Roger kicked his leg down so he can get on his knees. "You pieces of shit" Lee said to himself to make sure Clementine didn't hear it. " Now, Lets have that talk". The Governor said.

**OH man, things Are starting to heat up now, Next one is probably going to be last or I am going to split it in two parts. so until then, Post a Review and I will try to get it finished as best I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello every one welcome to the final chapter of my story, I just want to say thank you all for your views and reviews, especially JLOGOfilmsgame for his support in my story, This ending may not suit everybody, but I might be continuing it probably with prequels, I don't know for certain, But anyway Heres The Chapter.**

Rick was angry and was without words, but Rick looked at Daryl, He nodded his head to him. Rick then looked at his son Carl whispered him something, Carl nodded his head to him, and then looked at Lee. " Lee your with me, you watch my back, in case something goes wrong". Rick told Lee. " Don't worry I'll always have your back". Lee said back. " Please be Lucky". Clementine Said to both of them. Lee gave her a hug, and then they both started walking down the dirt road. Daryl then walked to Sasha. " We can't take them all on, you go through the buildings then the woods, Like we planned, we don't got the numbers no more, when was the last time somebody checked the supplies on the bus". Daryl said. " Day before we hit the big spot, were low on rations then were low on them now". Sasha said. "We'll Manage, When things goes south, everyone head for the bus, Let everyone know". Daryl said " What if everybodies not on the bus when things go bad, How long do we wait"? Tyreese says. " As long as we can". Molly butting in at the last second getting into position.

* * *

Rick keeps going straight, and Lee Climbs on top of the bus, readying his rifle. " Let them go right now, I'll stay down here... Talk as long as you want, but you let them go, you got a tank, you don't need hostages." Rick says to The Governor. " I do, It's just to show you that I am serious. Not to blast a hole in our new home. You and your people have until sun down to get out of here, or they die". The Governor says to rick. " DON"T LISTEN TO HIM RICK DON"T LET THIS PIECE OF SHI-" Kenny was cut off after having his mouth taped shut by Roger all he could now was Muffle. " Your Redneck friend sure has a big mouth". The Governor said. Lee was starting to get pissed, He was just about hold out his rifle until The Governor said something, " Rick could you tell you're convicted murderer friend to put down his rifle". Rick looked at Lee and told him to put down his rifle. " Put your Rifle down Lee". Rick said. " But Rick". Lee said back. "JUST DO IT!", Rick implored him. Lee did what he was told he put the rifle down to the side of him. Rick continued his talk. " It doesn't have to go down like this", Rick said, " I got more people, more fire power, We need this prison... There it is, and Its not about the past it's about now." The Governor said. " We got Children here, some of them are sick, they won't survive." Rick said. " JUST LIKE HOW MY CHILDREN WERE SICK!, AND YOU LEFT ME NOTHING!" Roger yelled at Rick. The Governor gave him a reassuring look. " I have a Tank, and I am letting you walk away from here". what else is there to talk about". Rick was starting to get worried everyone was just staring at each other. Daryl began to quietly roll a bucket of guns to everybody. who was fit to fight, Clementine was given a AK 47, Carl got a Winchester. Tyreese a rifle, and everyone else a semi automatic assault rifles.

* * *

" I could shoot you all, you will all shoot back I know that, but we'll win and you'll be dead, all of you, It doesn't have to be like that, Like I said, its your choice." The Governor said to Rick. Rick suddenly sees two walkers coming towards them, The governor takes them out with ease. " noise will just draw them all over, The longer you wait, the more hard it will be for you to get out of here". The Governor said. Rick had a panic face going on, Lee was starting to get butterfly's in his stomach.

* * *

**(Back at the fence)**

" We got to do something". Carl said, " Lee and your dad gots it ". Daryl said, "But there just talking, and Lee can't do anything with out his rifle". If we just kill the Governor right now". Carl said. " From Fifty Yards"? Daryl said " I'm a good shot". I could end this right now". Carl said. " Or start something else", you got to trust them" Daryl said.

* * *

**( Back to Rick and Lee)**

" you got about an hour left before sundown, I suggest you start packing, The longer you wait, the more hard it's gonna be for you to get out of here". The Governor said. Rick was trying to figure out what to say, and as much as he hated to say it, he had no choice. " We could all... We could all live together, Theirs enough room for all of us". Rick suggested. " More than enough, I don't think my family would sleep well knowing you and a convicted Murderer were under the same roof, " We live in different cell blocks, We never have to see each other, till we are all ready". Lee said to back Rick up. " It could Work you know it could". Hershel said to The Governor. " It could've, but it can't, not After Woodbury, Andrea and This mans Station Wagon full of supplies". The Governor said. " I didn't say it wasn't going to be easy, the fact is its going to be a hell of a lot harder then standing here shooting at each other, But I don't think we have a choice in the matter". Rick says. " We don't, but you do". The Governor said. Lee stood up, he had enough of the Governors bullshit. " Were not Leaving you asshole!" Lee yelled at the Governor. The Governor and Rick were shocked to here it from Lee, The Governor started to get agitated. " You shoot at us we'll fight back, Like you said, gunshots will just bring more of them out, they'll take out the fences, and without the fences, this place is worthless, Now we could all leave together or we don't live here at all". Lee said to The Governor. The Governor had enough of this It was bad enough of Rick standing up to him and now Lee, He jumped off the tank headed for a car, and grabbed Michonnes sword. " Roger take your gun out, Point it at big mouth over there". The Governor Ordered. Roger walked towards the back of Kenny, and aimed his pistol right in the back of his head. The Governor took Michonnes sword and placed it at Hershels neck. Maggie and Beth were about to cry, Everyone was at a panic, Clementine became bug eyed seeing Kenny at the Mercy of a gun to his head. Rick started to panic again, and so was Lee, He picked up his rifle, But Roger yelled out. " YOU PUT THAT RIFLE DOWN OR I'LL KILL HIM RIGHT NOW!" Lee threw the gun to his side, out of anger. all he can see now is just red. "now, Lee and Rick you get to decide on who will live or die, Failure to choose we'll kill both of them" The Governor said. Lee was about to go into panic, and so is Rick, So out of desperation, He tried to get the soldiers on his side, " You with the pony tails, is this what you want? IS THIS WHAT ANYYONE WANTS?". Rick yells at them. " What we want, is what you got, period, time for you to leave assholes". Mitch the tank operator said. " Look I fought him before, and after we took his old friends, they became leaders, in what we have here, Now if you put down your weapons, walk through those gates, your one of us". Rick says to everyone. everyone even the Governor was thinking about what rick said. " Now we'll let go of all of it, and nobody dies. Hershel gave rick a smile, and Kenny started eyeballing Lee, He noticed that Kenny was crying, and it was tearing Lee up inside. " Everyone that is alive right now, Everyone that made it this far, we have done the worst kind of things just to stay alive, But we could still come back, Were not too far gone, theres still time, We get to come back, I know we all can Change". Rick said to Everyone. The Governor was pulling his sword back and started to look at Rick and Lee and so was Roger. And then it hit them. " Liar" The Governor said to himself. " Times up" Roger said to himself. And in one fell swoop The Governor took half of Hershels neck. And Roger put the gun right in the back of Kenny's head and pulled the trigger.

Everything was all silent, Maggie and Beth were both screaming at the top of their lungs, Clementine dropped her gun, Covered her mouth with her eyes spreading tears, Molly was opened mouthed just about ready to cry herself. Lee was Screaming at the top of his lungs Kenny's name. Both Hershel and Kenny dropped to the ground, one with a bullet hole to his head and the other with half a neck. " NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rick yelled and took his Revolver and shot it at them, Lee Quickly grabbed His Rifle and tried Aiming it at them. "YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" Lee yelled back at them Shot his rifle and manage to get a headshot on one of the soldiers. Rick managed to Get The Governor in the arm, Roger went behind the tank for cover. Michonne took the advantage and rolled away from the fight as all hell broke loss. Lee managed to jump off the bus to the other side away from the gunshot. rick was running to the bus while shooting back, but got shot in leg. " Rick are you okay". Lee said to Rick. "I'm fine get to the gates, get your girl and get out of here". Rick said to himself, " I am not leaving you". Lee said. IF YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR GIRLS SAFETY YOU GET HER OUT OF HERE NOW!" Rick yelled at him. Lee knew that Rick was right and He didn't want to lose her like he did Kenny, So he runs up to the gates dodging the bullets as best he can and ran right back to the rest of the group. Michonne was running towards a nearby truck goes to the back tries to cut her way out of the rope, She managed to trip one of soldiers and stomps him in the throat killing him, Hershel still hanging for dear life tries to crawl away but gets caught by the Governor, And then He suddenly starts hacking his head off, Much to Lilys horror as she was standing right there holding Meghan's Lifeless body, The Governor then takes Meghan out of Lilys hands, pulls out his a gun and pulls the trigger, Lily couldn't believe what she just saw, every thing that the Mustached guy said was true. As she seen his lifeless body on the ground all of his words begin to come back to her, " Hes a psycho that's Why, Heed my warning girl, your going to regret ever meeting him." she couldn't take it she started putting her hands on her ears to make the noise away.

Go Through the fences, in your cars, get you guns, Were going in, KILL EM ALL!

**This is the End Of part 1, PT 2 coming soon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello I am back fro the final Chapter. And to answer JLOGOfilmsgames question about Dale, no he shouldn't live, The only reason being, is because his death, Is the reason Rick and the group didn't give up on their humanity for other people, It was a good turning point for the characters point of view on how to coup with the world there living in now. Rick and everybody else was ready to kill a young man in coldblood, But Dales rejection to it and his death, led them away from that. Not only that, It also changed Carl on how not to keep things to himself, because it would wind up, hurting somebody in the long run. But that is my opinion as to why he should die in that part. SO here it is the final Chapter**

Both Maggie and Beth were still shooting like crazy, crying at the same time. Clementine was shooting her AK 47, doing the same thing. The tank then suddenly starts rolling in through the gate, completely knocking it down aiming at the buildings destroying piece by piece. Maggie and Beth then run to the bus after they ran out of ammo. Clementine was still shooting the gun, Even after it was out of bullets. Lee runs to her side, Grabs the gun from Clementine, and Gives her a Hug, She suddenly started to cry like she never cried before, " Kenny, They Killed Kenny", Clementine said to Lee crying. " I know, Clem, I know, But I need to get you somewhere safe". Lee said in a tearful manner, Lee and Clementine then joins Beth and Maggie at the bus. " Glenn is still in the prison, I have to get him". Maggie said to Beth, " I'll go with you". Beth said. " No, get these people on the bus and get ready to leave, I'll be right back", Maggie said. " what if your not"? Beth said, " then you have to go without us". Maggie said, " No!". Beth said. " Beth, Beth, get the people on the bus, its your job, we all got jobs to do", Maggie said running to the cell block where Glenn was. Lee runs to the door of the bus, and gets Clementine in it. " Now listen to me, you keep your head down, the whole time, and in case you get into any trouble, you use this", Lee said to Clementine. Lee gives her Carleys old pistol with a full clip, and two extra magazines. " why are you giving me this?" aren't you coming with me? Clementine said to Lee. " I still need to help out everyone first, after I am finished, I'll come back." Lee said. "No Lee, please don't leave me". Clementine pleaded to Lee. " I promise, I'll be back for you, until then, when Glenn gets on this bus, you stick to him like glue, You understand"? Lee said to Clementine. " You promise you'll come back?" Clementine said. "I Promise". Lee said. Lee gives her a kiss on the forehead and leaves her on the bus, with the other survivors coming in.

* * *

On the field the soldiers, Roger and The Governor were heading towards the main gate. Roger was ahead of the Governor. But when The Governor starts to catch up he gets tackled by Rick, onto the ground, Rick starts punching him in the face twice. The tank then hits the main gate completely destroying it.

* * *

Glenn stumbles on his feet going down the stairs, Seeing Maggie running towards him. " Whats Going on?" Glenn said. " Come on we got to get out of here". Maggie said while holding up Glenn. Suddenly a piece of the wall gets completely destroyed because of the tanks impact.

* * *

Back with Rick, The Governor pushes him on the bus, getting three good fist shots, two in the gut, and one in the face. Rick then Hits the Governor in the face, turning him around and hitting him again. The Governor then knees him right in the crotch, bringing him down.

* * *

The tank then started to aim at another part of the building, Roger goes on ahead, and looks at the bus that people are going into. He starts to advance to that destination with his semiautomatic, and then suddenly sees a fist go right into the side of his face, It was Lee. Roger tries to recover, but lee picks him up to his feet and throws him to the fence. Lee starts wailing on him, in the gut, in the face, Roger catches one of Lees fist, and headbutts him and tackles him to the ground, They both start rolling over each other, Both trying to get the upper hand

* * *

Bob, Sasha, and Molly were all holding there spots, Molly wounded up, running behind some cars, and noticed a guy right there. She took her ice tool and planted it right in his head.

* * *

Maggie was running with Glenn to the bus,and she makes it. She puts Glenn right on the bus, where Clementine was sitting. " Beth? Wheres Beth?!" Maggie said. "She went to find Judith", an old woman said. "Where"? Maggie said. The old woman pointed in a direction and Maggie was ready to go get her. " Wait I'll come with you". Glenn said. " No, your still to weak. just stay here with Clementine", I'll be right back". Maggie said Glenn. Glenn punches the side of the bus in frustration.

* * *

Daryl was pined down behind a filing cabnit, shooting as much as he can, Two of the soldiers had him pinned down, and right behind were some walkers, Daryl didn't know they were so he just kept shooting, Right when walker was about to bite him an ice tool stops the walker in his tracks before it could.

* * *

The Governor kicked rick on his side, Rick was on the ground, and The Governor was right on top of him, punching his face endlessly with his fist.

* * *

The tank continued his rampage, and started to attract walkers, Daryl was using the walker that Molly killed for him as a shield, he takes a grenade and throws it at the two soldiers. The two soldiers die on impact.

* * *

Lee was starting to get the upper hand with Roger, It felt Forever, but Lee didn't care how long it took, He wanted him dead for what he did to Kenny. He had him at his feet again. Lee was then starting to choke the life out of Roger. At this point in time, he was seeing all but red. But then as he was choking the life out of him. He started seeing the state Senators face on Roger, Bad memories started to resurface. He started losing his grip, Roger took the advantage and kneed him to the gut, He then uppercuted Lee, knocking him down, Roger was now on top of him beating his face with his fist.

* * *

Maggie ran to Bob, Sasha still holding back the soldiers. " Have you seen Beth?" Maggie said to Sasha. "No". sasha said. Bob than gets shot in the shoulder, "Ahhh" Bob said in pain, " stay down". Maggie said. " Look inside my shirt see if theres an exit wound". Bob said. "Yeah there is". Maggie said. "Good, it can be treated". Bob said. " Not here first we need to get on the bus and-, Maggie was cut off as she saw the bus driving away. " We'll figure it out come on". Sasha said to them both, The three of them run out into the forest away from the prison.

* * *

The Governor was still beating on rick, and after he got tired he starts to choke him, Rick does his best to get him off of him but no avail, as rick thought he was going to die, A sword pierces through the Governors chest. He lets go of his grip, and falls to the side, Rick was gasping for air as michonne was helping him up. "Carl wheres Carl?" Rick said weakly as he was stumbling to the prison, Michonne was walking towards The Governor, Holding his chest in pain, Michonne though it was best to just walk away.

* * *

Lee was starting to get choked by Roger, " YOU SON OF A BITCH, WHY DON"T YOU JUST GO AWAY, DIE!". Roger said in anger, suddenly an ice tool comes right into the side of Rogers neck, Roger was stunned for a second, and then Molly pulled it out, Roger fell down, Clamping his hand around his neck, choking on his blood, Molly helped Lee up to his feet, and when he looked up, He noticed the bus was missing. "Wheres the bus?, Clementine!" Lee started to run to the destination of the bus. Molly was just looking at Roger, still trying to keep himself breathing, Molly knew it was no point finishing him off he was done, As Roger was choking on his blood, he died, Molly spit on his body and Ran towards lee.

* * *

Daryll was getting close to the tank, After hitting a walker with his gun, he drops a grenade down the cannon of the Tank. "GRENADE" Mitch yelled, he climbed out of the tank and fell forward as the tank blew up from the inside, as Mitch was getting up, He notices Daryl, Pointing a crossbow at him, Mitch puts his hand up in surrender, But Daryl Shoots him right in the heart. Beth than runs to Daryl. " I was tryin to find the kids to get them on the bus", Beth told Daryl. " There no use going back, We gotta go". Daryl said, Both Daryl and Beth run into the forest.

* * *

"CLEMENTINE!, CLEMENTINE!" Lee yelled. " There no use, the bus is long gone", Molly told lee. " But I promised her that I would be back with her"! Lee Said. " You did everything you could for her, Shes safe on the bus, as long as shes with people that she knows she'll be fine, now come on we gotta get out of here", Molly said. Lee nods in agreement and they both run into the Forest.

* * *

Rick stumbles his way up the road into the prison. " CARL!, CARL!, CARL!." Rick yelled. He suddely spotted two walkers coming towards him, they both get shot by Carl, Carl runs to his father and gives him a hug, " Wheres Judith?" Rick said, Carl gave him a worried Look, They start searching for her, but the only thing could find was a bloody Carriage. Rick and Carl both start to cry, Carl sees a walker and puts all of his bullets into it. Rick Holds and tells him to stop, They both start crying more. " We gotta go, We gotta Go, its over", Rick said to Carl, They both walk out into the forest.

* * *

Lee and Molly both climb up a hill to notice the devastation of the prison, that they called home for a long time. Lee started to cry. " Hershel, Kenny, there both dead because of me", If only I was faster with my rifle" Lee said. " Don't think that way, Lee, It wasn't your fault, you did the best you could do". Molly said to Lee. Lee was starting to calm down. " It's over, the prison is gone, everyone is scattered, and Clementine is out there somewhere, I just hope that wherever Kenny is now, he's with his family, happy again". Lee said to Molly. Molly put her hand on his shoulder reassuring him. " I'm sure he is, now lets get going and find your sweet pea". Molly said to lee as she was walking. "Don't worry Clementine, I'll find you no matter what", Just hang in there". Lee said to himself, They both start to walk further into the Forest.

* * *

The Governor was just lying on the ground panting waiting for death, as he looked up he saw a Figure coming towards him, It was Lily, She took The Governors gun, aimed it at his head and pulled the trigger, Lily than walks away while stepping on a chess piece, As the walkers come overrunning the prison.

* * *

Both Rick and Carl were walking into the forest, while Carl was holding his dad up, " Don't look back Carl, Just keep walking". Rick said.

**And that's a Wrap the story is finally over, Everyone is scattered, Everyone has a loved one missing, Whats going to happen next for our Characters, Well your just going to have to wait till February to find out. Adios everyone. P.S Did you like this better than the real mid season finale, Comment and post a like.**


End file.
